


Buni Bakery!

by Omward



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Dick Grayson Is A Mother And You Can't Change My Mind, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omward/pseuds/Omward
Summary: What if Dick Grayson wasn't take in by Bruce Wayne? What if he was adopted to a sweet old lady (that no one can defy) named Elizabeth Cumberbatch? And what if he loved to bake?





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to leave this here....
> 
> Snapshots of Dick's life with Elizabeth.

“Hello young lad.” 

Dick lifts his head from his knees. Through watery eyes he can see a elderly woman standing before him. Smiling softly at him. Yet he tries to make himself smaller by curling into himself and pushing himself against the corner of the room.

“What is your name, lad?” Dick notes that her voice holds no anger, only kindness.

“R-Richard Grayson.” Dick whispers as he wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“Richard? What a charming name. My name is Elizabeth Cumberbatch.” 

Dick tries to give her a smile, but more tears cascade down his face. 

“Now, now, Richard there is no need to cry.”

“B-But there is! My mami and tati are- are-”

“Yes, I know lad. I know. Believe me I know what you’re feeling. I’ve lost people in my life as well. However, the world doesn’t end just because they’re gone and neither do we. I promise you lad that life gets better.” Her silvery voice leaks with wisdom.

Dick looks up at the elder. Knuckles turning white at gripping at the legs of his pants. 

“How can you be so sure?” Dick’s wobbly voice asks. 

The woman’s small smile grows larger as it stretches across her face. Her green eyes sparkle with excitement. Dick watches as the woman holds out her hand for Dick.

“Take my hand and find out.”

Dick looks at the hand then back at the smiling woman. Studying her. Her smile, her face, her gray tinted hair. He looks back at the hand. Dick can spot callouses, tiny burn marks, and a couple small scares. Now Dick can never say that he didn’t let his curiosity get the best of him. Because looking at that hand he wonders how all those marks came to be. And he reaches for it. Gripping the soft hand of the elderly woman. She grips back. A strong grip, Dick  notes. She pulls the boy to his feet. 

“Now, up, up, lad. It’s time to go to your new home.”

Her words surprise Dick. Home. His home was with Haly’s circus. But now it was with Elizabeth as well. 

 

\------------

 

“Well, Richard dear this is your new home.” Elizabeth’s tender voice says with pride. 

Dick looks at the two story house. He takes note that this must be one of the nicer homes in Gotham. 

“What are you waiting for lad? Let us go on in.”

Dick walks up to the door and grips the handle. He looks back at Elizabeth. The woman that saved him from that horrible Juvenile Detention Center. 

“You can call me Dick. Richard is too formal.”

Elizabeth smiles back at him. Dick then twists the knob of the door and pushes the door open. 

 

\-------

 

“How did they let you adopt me? Aren’t you a little to old too?” Dick questions one day.

Elizabeth just laughs and grins mischievously, “No one can say no to Elizabeth Cumberbatch.”

 

\-------

 

“Dickie dear, do you want to learn how to cook?”

Dick hears Elizabeth call from the kitchen. It has been about a month since Elizabeth took Dick home and Dick is loving every minute of it. 

“Yes please!” Dick says with excitement. He gets up from the brown colored couch and makes his way to the kitchen. 

“Put this on.” Elizabeth throws a cloth at Dick as soon as he enters the kitchen.

Dick unravels the cloth to show a blush pink apron with cute little blueberries on it. He gives Elizabeth a look of disbelief. 

“Oh, hush up. You are my Blueberry after all.” Elizabeth comments. 

“I know.” 

“Over here. I’ll help you up it on.” 

Dick walks over to her and she professionally puts the apron on Dick and ties it around his waist. 

“All right now we’re ready.” 

 

\----------

 

While enjoying some freshly baked cookies, Dick asks Elizabeth about her love of food. Something Dick has noticed after a month and a half of living here. 

“Food brings people together. Just imagine two people who hate each other dearly sitting down, eating, and enjoying the food in each other’s company.”

“Won’t they just sit in silence?”

“The most delicious meal can get anyone to talk to each other.” 

“What if you just can’t stand the person?”

“Oh, my precious Blueberry, you must love and be kind to others. Everyone deserves kindness. Even the most rugged of villains.”

“Even the Joker?”

“Even the Joker. Now, if I ever met the Joker I would give him a homemade cookie with rainbow m&ms. Something childish for a childish man.”

“Do you think the Joker would stop being a bad man afterwards?”

“Well, Blueberry, I have no idea if the man would kill me or appreciate the cookie. As my motto is, “Everyone deserves love and kindness.”” Dick pipes in at the end and says the motto along with Elizabeth. Getting Elizabeth to laugh in return.

“I know Elizabeth, but what if the people aren’t nice back?”

“Here, let me tell you. In Gotham, people don’t have much love for each other. More greed and hatred than anything else. Back where I lived in England, everyone treated each other with love. It is so much different here. However, that won’t stop me from giving love to the people who need it. I don’t need their love in return because I have you, my little Blueberry.”

Dick reaches over and hugs Elizabeth. Nuzzling his head into her shoulder. Elizabeth laughs softly and gently squeezes Dick back.

 

\------------

 

The first time Dick called Elizabeth, ‘bunicuţă,’ it was three years after Dick was adopted by her. Unfortunately, at the time, she was mixing something and in shock she dropped the mixing bowl she was holding. 

“What did you say?” Elizabeth questions in a daze.

“Bunicuţă. It means ‘Granny’ in Romanian. Is that okay if I call you bunicuţă?”

“Of course my little Blueberry!” Elizabeth smiles widely.

 

\---------- 

 

“Bunicuţă, why didn’t you tell me you were a world famous chief?” Dick says as he races down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Would you think any different of me?” Elizabeth says as she washes her hands. 

“Of course not”

“Then there was no reason to tell you. Because I am me. Doesn’t matter if I am famous or not.” Dick looks at her in awe. He is always amazed by this woman’s wisdom.

“Then why don’t you live in a mansion?” 

“I am happy here with you and in this modest home. Plus the kitchen in here is beautiful.” 

Dick can’t help but laugh at her response.

 

\------------

 

“Do you have everything?” Elizabeth says as she looks Dick up and down.

“Yes Bunicuţă.”

“Pencil?”

“Yes.”

“Notebooks?”

“Yes.”

“Water bottle?”

“Yes, yes, yes Bunicuţă.” Dick laughs at the old woman’s fretting. “I have everything for school.”

“Oh, I can’t believe my lad is all grown up and on his way to Gotham Academy.”

Elizabeth wipes a pretend tear away from her eye. She then lifts the camera in her hand and smiles at Dick.

“Alright Blueberry, a picture before you’re on your way.”

Dick smiles at her and she takes a picture. Dick then strikes several poses. Elizabeth capture each pose with her camera.

“Alrighty lad, let’s go before your late.”

 

\--------------

 

“Blueberry, dear, put your foot on the gas.”

Dick looks at the petal and with a lead foot, presses it. The car jerks backwards hitting the garbage can behind them. Dick swiftly presses on the brake. His head whips over to Elizabeth. She just looks at Dick and laughs. Dick joins her.

 

\-------------------

 

“I want to open up a bakery.” Dick says one early morning.

Elizabeth looks at up from her coffee to him. 

“Really now?”

“Yeah. Bunicuţă, you know how much I love baking and opening a bakery you be perfect.” 

Dick watches as a knowing smile crosses onto her face. 

“It’s a good dream, Blueberry. A very good one indeed.” 

 

\--------------

  
  


Graduation day. Dick couldn’t hide his excitement as he hears his name being called out. He takes a deep breath and walks up the three steps. He walks over to the principle and shakes the man’s hand. In return, the principle gives Dick his diploma. He turns and smiles at the cameraman. 

In the crowd of people, all Dick could hear his Elizabeth screaming, “That’s my Blueberry!”

Dick laughs as he walks down the stage. He goes back and sits down in the graduating students area. At the end of the ceremony, Elizabeth (Despite being the age of seventy-six) pushes her way through the crowd to get to Dick. At the same time, Dick is muscling his way through the crowd to get to her. They meet and Elizabeth throws herself at Dick. Crying about her sixteen year old boy growing up so fast. Dick just laughs with happy tears streaming down his face.

 

\-----------------

 

“Hey, Bunicuţă, what do you think of this spot?”

Dick says as he drives the 1990 mercedes benz to a large two story building for sale in a shadier side of Gotham. 

“Oh Blueberry it is perfect.”

 

\--------------

 

Elizabeth bought that place on the shadier side of town a week after they found it. They instantly put work into renovating the bottom portion of the building into a bakery. While the top portion will be a living space. The two of them, and the construction workers, put their blood, sewat, and tears into renovating it. It took a long time, but after a year or so of renovations, the bakery was ready.

 

\--------------

 

Unfortunately, Elizabeth never got a chance to see the bakery in action. When Dick was eighteen, Elizabeth started to fall ill. Dick had to force Elizabeth to go to the hospital one day when she got dizzy and fell. 

At the hospital, they found out Elizabeth is dying. 

When the doctor left the room, Elizabeth just turned to Dick and smiled. 

“Now, now Blueberry, no crying.” She said as she whipped away the tears. “We both knew my time was coming soon.” 

Dick just hugged her in response.

 

\----------------

 

“Remember Blueberry, when I’m gone I want you to smile alright. Don’t mourn for me too long.”

 

\------------------

 

“Remember the motto, Blueberry. That’s very important.”

 

\---------------

 

“Don’t cry my precious Blueberry. Remember I am so proud of you. You’ll make a fine baker.”

 

\--------------

 

All too soon the encouraging words of Elizabeth Cumberbatch stopped. 

Many people showed up that day, all dressed in black. Dick spoke at the funeral. He told the people how she was a woman only filled with kindness and love for others. He spoke about all their adventures and especially about their times in the kitchen. He told the crowd that we shouldn’t be mourning her death but celebrating her life. Dick knows that is what she would have wanted.

 

\----------------

 

Dick stands in front of the beautiful pale yellow bakery. He looks at the sign, the words ‘Buni Bakery!’ written on it in a pale pink. Dick just smiles at the bakery. Happy that it looks warm and inviting for his customers. He walks over to the door and unlocks the door. He opens the door and walks in. Excitement courses through him as he hears the sound of a bell as the door opens. Dick instantly twists himself to face door again. He puts his hands on the sign on the door. He lets out a breath he was holding as he flips the ‘closed’ sign to ‘open.’

Dick turns back around and rushes to stand behind the counter. He looks over to a picture of Elizabeth on the wall. He smiles at it.

“I finally did it Bunicuţă.”

Dick whips his head over to the door when he hears the familiar chime. He sees a young couple walk in. Dick smiles brightly at them.

 

“Welcome!”

  
  



	2. Did You Know Robins Like Muffins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Robin’s encounters within a month and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea what this is.....
> 
> Dick has a way with children.

Dick walks over to the door and flips the sign. Signalling to everyone that the bakery has just closed. He locks the door and walks back over to the kitchen. Aiming to start cleaning up the mess. Thanking the heavens for his dishwasher once again. 

Once all the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Dick makes his way over to the register. He opens it and takes the money out of the machine. Closing the drawer with a happy sigh, he once again walks into the kitchen. He walks over to the door in the back that leads up to his home. He closes the door behind him and makes his way up the stairs. Opening the white door on top of the stairs to reveal the baby blue apartment. Dick suffles over to his bedroom. Once inside his bedroom, he puts the money in his sock drawer then flops onto his bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he falls asleep.

\---------------

Dick wakes to the breaking of glass. He rubs the sleep from his eyes. He picks up his phone and checks the time. Groaning at how it is only one in the morning. 

Dick, reluctantly, gets up from his bed and pops his head out of the bedroom. Not spotting any sign of an intruder in his apartment, Dick concludes that the sound came from down stairs. Dick goes over to the baseball bat leaning against the wall. He grabs it then slowly makes his way downstairs. 

Dick pokes his head into the kitchen, bat ready in a swinging position. The kitchen was clear besides the voice of a man cursing. He looks through the pass through to see a man standing behind the counter trying to get into the cash register. He tries to slowly make his way to the pass through. However, the robber heard his footsteps. The robber whips himself around and starts to spray his gun at the same time Dick lunges behind the island. Dick clutches the bat to his chest. The sound of bullets firing out fill the air.

Until it didn’t. After a moment or two with no sound of gunshots, Dick peeks out from behind the island. He doesn’t see anything through the pass through, so he decides to investigate. Preparing his bat, Dick steps forward and makes his way to the pass through. Once he gets there, he sees a small hooded figure over the unconscious body of the robber. 

“Ah, thank you.” 

The figure whips his head to Dick. The white’s of the young boy’s mask widen a bit then narrow at Dick. He crosses his arms. 

“You’re welcome citizen.” The boy forces out. 

Dick smiles at the boy. Happy that he is responding to Dick. Dick tries to push his luck more.

“You’re Robin, right? Gotham’s boy wonder?”

Dick hears the boy tsks at the city’s nickname for him. 

“I am.” However, the boy puffs out his chest slightly with pride. Dick internally chuckles at the boy’s behavior. 

Dick smiles even more. Then an idea pops into his mind.

“Wait here for one second. I want to give you something as a token of my appreciation.” Dick says and hurries into the back. 

He rushes to the refrigerator. He looks in the fridge and contemplates giving Robin a cookie or a muffin. Dick looks through the pass through at Robin, who has an impatient frown on his face. However, the boy’s mouth is moving. Indicating that he is talking to someone on so sort of wireless earpiece. Dick thinks that the boy doesn’t look like the cookie type. However he grabs both treats and heads back to his spot behind the counter.

“A muffin for your adventure home.” Dick reaches over the counter to hand Robin the muffin. Robin looks at the muffin with uncertainty. Dick just smiles brightly at Robin. Waiting patiently for the boy to take the muffin. 

“Don’t worry it’s blueberry.” Dick says as if it will get the boy to take the muffin. 

He watches as the Robin’s hand slowly moves to take the muffin. However, his eyes never leave Dick. Dick’s smile still ever present on his face. Suddenly the sounds of a police siren could be heard in the distance. In a hurry, Robin grips the muffin and yanks it from Dick’s grasp. The boy turns towards the door and leaves. Not even looking back to see Dick waving him goodbye.

Soon enough the policemen arrive at his bakery. They question Dick about the event and take the robber’s weapon before waking him up. The robber wakes up with a groggy groan and flinches at the policemen surrounding him. However, when they get the man into the police car, Dick hands the man a cookie and wishes him the best. The cops take off leaving Dick alone cleaning up the glass pieces from the broken glass door. 

“This isn’t too bad of a fix.” Dick mumbles to himself as he inspects the broken door. 

Once everything is cleaned up, Dick looks at the clock and cringes at the time.

“Might as well just stay up then.” He sighs.

\--------------

The next night, Dick wakes up to a jab to the stomach. His eyes flare open to come face to face with the end of a katana. He looks past the katana to see Robin with an angry expression. 

“What the?” Dick slurs out.

“What did you do to that muffin? Did you poison it? Answer me.” Robin growls out. 

“Wha? No, I didn’t poison it? I run a bakery. Why would I poison my own products?” Dick asks as he pushes his head further into his pillow. 

“Then how else could you explain that the muffin tasting slightly better than Pe- Agent A’s?”

Dick thinks over the sentence. His muffin was better than this Agent A person. He’s mad that Dick’s muffin was better. Robin must hold Agent A’s baking in a high standard. Dick’s eyes widen in realization. A bright smile slowly grows onto his face. 

“So you liked the muffin?” 

Dick could feel Robin tense at his question. 

“Why would I like something so repuls-”

“But you said it was better than Agent A’s. You got angry over that fact. That means you liked my muffin.” Dick’s smile growing some more. 

Robin ‘tts’ and moves away from Dick’s bed. Arms crossed. Dick moves into a sitting position. 

“How’d you even get in here?”

“None of your concern.” Robin grumbles out.

Dick gives Robin a confused look but decides not to further question the boy. So, he tries a different approach. 

“So, what did you like about the muffin?”

Robin’s mask narrows and Dick wonders if it’s supposed to be a glare or a pondering face.

“The taste.” Robin grumbles out after a moment of silence. 

Dick just snickers softly at the boy’s response. 

“Well I’m glad you liked it so much. If you want I can bake you up a fresh one this time.” Dick asks.

“No need. I will be leaving since I am no longer threatened by poison.” Robin starts to walk towards the bedroom door. 

“Wait.” Dick says and Robin pauses. “If you want a fresh muffin come here tomorrow at the same time. I’ll bake you up one okay?”

Robin just grunts in response and leaves. Dick watches the doorway for a bit longer then moves to grab his phone. He groans as the phone reads ‘twelve-thirty am.’ 

\-----------------

Despite Dick closing his shop at eight, Dick got everything ready to bake. He waits until the last possible moment to start baking. Wanting to make sure the muffins will be fresh for when or if Robin shows up. Mixing, pouring, adding the blueberries. Dick smiles knowing this will be a good batch of muffins. He sticks the muffin pan in the oven and sets the time. Knowing the time by heart, he sets an alarm on his phone. Leaving the muffins to bake, Dick cleans up everything. He looks at the time, ‘twelve twenty-nine.’ He stares at the clock as the minute hand reaches the six. At the exact moment, Robin walks into the bakery. Dick smiles.

“Right on time.” Dick says as his phone alarm goes off. 

Dick walks into the back and goes over to the oven. Putting on his oven mitts, he opens the machine. Using the oven mitts, Dick pulls out the muffin pan. He quickly, yet gracefully, places the pan on the top of the oven. He takes off the oven mitts and lets the pan cool down a bit. He goes over to Robin.

“I realized that I never got to introduce myself. My name is Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick.” Dick smiles at him and holds out his hand.

“As you already are aware off, I am Robin.” Robin looks at Dick’s hand for a moment before shaking it.

“So, how was your patrol?” Dick questions.

“Underwhelming.” Robin mumbles out.

Dick is thankful that the lights are on this time. Now he can clearly make out Robin’s features. Well the features he can see. The heavy scowl on the boy’s face, spotting raven hair under hood, the green mask (Dick thought it was black mask).

“Why was it underwhelming? I thought fighting crime on the streets of Gotham would be overwhelming.” Dick pauses, putting a hand to his chin in a thinking motion. “Underwhelming. Overwhelming. Why can’t things just be whelming?” 

Robin ignores Dick’s off handed comment. 

“There was only a woman being beat in an alleyway. After this unnecessary stop, I will head back out.” 

Dick blinks, “I wouldn’t call that underwhelming. You saved someone. That’s definitely overwhelming.”

“Whatever.” 

With that, Dick takes it as his cue to go and check the muffins. Making sure everything is cooled off, Dick takes out two muffins. He brings them over to Robin. Standing next to Robin he hands him one of the muffins. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

“I require nothing.” 

“Oh, come on, Robby-”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“-you must want something to drink after all that hard work you do.”

Robin glares at Dick, but resigns when he realizes Dick won’t stop asking. He mutters out the choice of drink. However, Dick couldn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you.”

“.....juice…”

“One more time.”

“Apple juice, you buffoon.” A hint of pink peek out from the green mask. 

“Aw, you’re embarrassed for asking for apple juice.” Dick coos at the masked vigilante. 

“Shut up Grayson.” Robin barks out. Dick just laughs at the response.

“Well, I’ll go get your juice. Why don’t you try the muffin? It’s not poisoned I swear.” Dick teases before leaving to go get the juice. 

He puts his muffin on the island and opens the fridge door. He takes out a plastic cup he has buried in the cupboards. He thinks to himself that he really needs to organise this refrigerator again. He pushes milk out of the way and spots the apple juice. He takes out the apple juice, untwists the cap, and pours it into the plastic cup. He twists back on the cap and puts it back in the fridge. He closes the fridge and walks back over with the juice. 

“Here you go.” Dick hands the juice to Robin. 

He watches as Robin holds the juice in one hand and the muffin in the other. Suddenly, Robin tenses and a deep frown comes onto his face. He chugs down the juice and hands the cup back to Dick. 

“I shall depart now. Goodnight Grayson.” Robin rushes out of the bakery, muffin in hand. 

Dick just blinks at Robin’s fast retreat. He wonders if he teased him too much. Dick just shakes his head in dismissal and turns to throw out the plastic cup.

\----------------

It is a week later when he meets Robin again. Dick stayed up every night in waiting for Gotham’s hero. 

So, when the young hero limped his way into Dick’s shop at four o'clock in the morning with bandages around his head, let’s just say Dick was not amused.

More accurately, Dick ran up to the boy and started checking his injuries. 

“What happened, Robby?” Dick says has he kneels in front of the boy. 

“It’s none of your concern Grayson.” Robin mumbles out.

Dick looks at Robin in shock. 

“Of course it is Robin.” Dick says in a firm voice. “You’re my friend. So, of course I would want to know what happened to you.” 

“Friend? I don’t need friends.”

“Yes you do Robby. Everyone needs friends. Even superheroes.” Dick smiles at Robin.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“Well, everyone deserves love and kindness.” Dick gets up, smile still bright on his face. “How about I get you some apple juice and we sit down and talk about those injuries, okay?”

Robin ‘tts’ quietly, but nods.

\-----------------

After that night, Robin stops by three times a week. On the third week of knowing Robin, the young boy drops his hood around Dick. Showing off his raven locks. Dick gasps at Robin’s hair. Commenting about how cute it is that they have matching hair color. Robin threatens to dye his hair. 

\----------------

“It’s berry-nice to see you.” Dick says one day as Robin walks into the bakery.

“Shut up Grayson.” Robin says.

Dick just laughs.

\---------------

“Hey Robin, do you want to try baking some muffins with me?” Dick asks one night after chatting about some of Robin’s adventures. 

Robin just looks at him.

“Oh, come on Robby. It will be funny, I promise.” Dick smiles at starts walking into the kitchen. 

He hears the squeaking of a chair. Indicating that Robin is following him. Dick smiles some more and walks over to the drawer he holds his aprons. He pulls out his pale blue with white boards apron. The apron itself had ‘Buni Bakery’ written in blush pink with a dark blue blueberry next to it. He puts on his apron, then digs deeper into the drawer. At the bottom he spots a familiar apron. He pulls it out to reveal the blush pink apron with cute little blueberries on it. Nostalgia hits Dick like a truck and he almost sheds a tear. With a proud grin, Dick hands the apron to Robin. Dick can tell Robin is eyeing the cloth with distaste. 

“This used to be my apron when I first started baking. I was planning on giving this to my future child but I don’t think they’ll mind if you borrow it.”

“Grayson, I do not believe I am equipped to be baking with my attire on.”

“It’s okay Robby. You can watch, but just to make sure nothing gets on your hero get up.”

“As much as it pains me to satisfy your need to see my in this...getup. I do not wish to dirty my uniform.” 

Dick helps put the apron on Robin. He’s getting flashbacks to when Elizabeth first asked him to cook with her. Dick steps back and almost laughs at Robin looks with the apron on. 

“How cute! Hold still, I want to take pictures. Now, where’s my phone?” 

“I will eviscerate you Grayson!” Robin roars.

\-----------------

“Hey, Robby, I’ve never asked but what’s your favorite flavor?” Dick asks takes in stock.

“I prefer apple flavored items.” Robin mumbles.

Dick stops what he was doing to look at Robin.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been giving you blueberry baked goods the entire time I’ve known you.”

“I do not detest the taste of blueberries. I simply like apple more. Besides, any of your baked goods are good enough.”

“Oh you sweet boy.” Dick shakes his head with a smile. “Don’t worry. I’m going to make you some apple pie?”

“Sounds acceptable.”

‘I should have known with the apple juice.’ Dick thinks as he gets everything to make the pie.

\--------------

The day Robin walks into the bakery soaked to the bone from rain water. Head tipped down. Dick knows something is terribly wrong. He tells Robin to stay right there. Dick then races up the stairs- almost tripping- and runs to his linen closet. He pulls out two fluffy towels and races back to the bakery. He runs over to Robin and wraps it around Robin like a blanket. With slow hands, Robin grabs the towel. He takes his other towel, a blue one, and starts to dry Robin’s hair. Wondering why the child didn’t have his hood up. He continues in silence. Waiting for the boy to tell Dick what is wrong.

“Grayson, am I untrustworthy?” Robin’s voice never sounded so young to Dick. It always held of confidence with a little bit of an entitled tone, but it was always firm. Never like this. Never shaken and confused.

“What? Of course not, Robby. You are extremely trustworthy. Why would you think that you are not?”

“The imbecilic inferiors known as my adopted brother, have often called me disloyal. They say that father does not believe I should be trusted. I have overheard the imbeciles calling for my removal from the house.”

“Robin, hey, Robin, look at me.” Robin looks up to see Dick’s smiling face. “Don’t listen to them Robby. Gotham trusts you. The people of Gotham trusts you and Batman to keep them safe and defend them from any villain. I trust you. Remember you saved me. You got to know me. We became friends. I trust you Robin. And if they don’t want you, then there loss. Cause I’ll just adopt you then.”

“You would?”

“Of course.”

“But you don’t even know my identity under the mask.”

“That doesn’t matter because, Robin is Robin. With or without the mask.”

“Does this make me an honorary Grayson?”

“Of course Robby. Now let’s get you dried up.” Dick shows Robin the way to his apartment above the bakery. However, Dick suspects that Robin already knows the way. 

When the two get upstairs, Dick wraps the young boy in towels. Knowing full well that the boy would rather tough it out in the wet suit then risk the exposure of his identity. So this is the next best thing Dick could come up with. He goes over to his thermostat and turns the heat up a bit. He tells Robin to sit on the couch. Dick grabs a blanket and tucks Robin in it. He sits next to Robin and turns the television on. 

“What do you want to watch?” Dick asks Robin, almost laughing as he sees Robin’s head sticking out of the blanket cocoon. 

“Do you have the public’s rendition of the Justice League?”

“I do!”

“Commence the movie, Grayson.”

Dick laughs. Happy to see Robin being childish.

\-----------

Dick woke up the next morning to see the off and Robin’s seat vacant. He looks around the apartment but finds nothing of the boy. Dick picks up his phone from the coffee table and reads the time. He cringes at how late in the morning it is. He groggily goes into his room and grabs some clothes. He then hops into the shower and sings off key. When he gets out, he walks down to the bakery’s kitchen. He spots a piece of paper on the island. He goes over and reads it.

‘Thank you for last night.  
From, Robin Grayson’

Dick beams. He goes back upstairs to his apartment, grabs a magnet from the refrigerator, and hangs up the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick literally attracts people towards him.


	3. Cherry Cake and Lemon Meringue Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some new characters. 
> 
> Movies Times.
> 
> And let's throw a bit of guilt in there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Elizabeth didn't raise no dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sugartown Bakery and Cafe & Blue Ribbon Bakery and Cafe are actual places in New Jersey. Along with Vinillamore which is an actual restaurant in New Jersey.

Dick yawns for the umpteenth time today. He looks at the clock and sighs. It’s only midday and Dick already wants to pass out on his bed. Since having to get up early to prepare the bakery for the day and staying up late chatting away with Robin, Dick hasn’t gotten sleep. Dick drops his elbow right next to the cash register. He rests his face against his palm. 

“Hey Emmy, how would you feel if I changed the hours?”

“Depends on the time?” The woman cleaning off tables stops and looks at Dick.

“How about six-thirty am to six pm?”

Dick hopes she agrees. He needs to catch up on some sleep. He hears Amelia groan at the hour choices. 

“Dickie, I like to sleep. Why would you do this to me? I thought were best friends.” Amelia says in a joking manner as she walks over to the counter.

“ Sorry, Emmy, but this is repayment for all those times you told customers embarrassing stories about me,”  Dick says, picking up the joking tone in her voice.

“But Dickie, the customers love those stories.”

“And I hope you like waking up at six.”

Amelia reaches over the counter and punches Dick in the arm playfully. 

“Dick.”

“That I am.” 

The two snicker at the double meaning of the word. Dick looks across the counter and smiles at his best friend. Amelia Morrish. A feisty woman that he has known since his days in Gotham Academy. The two quickly became friends when the student population started to call both of them freaks (Dick never thought of her as a freak. Sure her naturally narrowed eyes and multiple earnings gave her an intimidating vide. But that doesn’t make her a freak). She has been with Dick through thick and thin. To be honest, Dick never wanted anyone to work in the bakery beside himself. Not trusting anyone to help him. He thought he would be fine, but when the bakery got to the point where he needed help. The only person he could turn to was Amelia. The narrowed eyed woman dropped everything to help him with the bakery, and Dick couldn’t be any more thankful. 

“I mean that should be fine. Marty gets out of work at seven. Actually, that works perfectly.” Dick smiles, happy that everything will work out.

“How is Marty anyways?” Dick asks.

“He’s good. WayneCorp.’s treating him well.”

“That’s good. Have you guys finally picked a wedding day?” 

The day Marty proposed to Amelia, they were in the bakery. Marty had called Dick up and asked to help prepare everything for the special night. Dick jumped at the chance to help. He got everything set for the two lovebirds. He even closed the bakery for the day. Dick set up a romantic table and had rose petals everywhere. When the two entered, they looked around the bakery in awe. The night was spectacular and it got even better when Marty pulled out the ring. He was so nervous that he dropped to both knees and stuttered out his romantic speech. Dick was surprised that Amelia sat and listened to the whole thing. By the end of the speech, Dick was sobbing with delight. He watches as Amelia got out of her chair and threw herself at Marty. She squeezed the life out of the shaking man. When she let him go, she looked Marty in the eye. Dark brown looking intensely at a soft blue. A few tears fell from her brown eyes and she said yes. Dick congratulated the couple. At least  two days later Amelia told Dick that whenever they get everything in order for the wedding, he will be her best man. Dick immediately agreed. That was all a year ago. Dick doesn’t mind that they are taking it slow. He’s just happy that they are happy.

“We’re thinking of having a winter wedding. Do you know how everyone goes for summer weddings? We’re thinking of changing it up a bit, ya know? Plus summer weddings are overrated.”

“Lucky you both like winter then.” Dick smiles at her.

“So lucky. To be honest, it took Marty a fucking long time to agree with me to have a winter wedding. I love the man, but holy hell he’s indecisive.”

“He just wants to make sure the wedding is perfect. And Emmy, what did I say about swearing in the bakery?”

“Don’t do it. Especially around customers. Yeah, I know.” Amelia rolls her eyes. 

“You’re just lucky nobody was in here or else I would have had you cleaning the kitchen.”

“Thank God. I hated doing that last time.”

Dick just laughs.

 

\-------------------

 

“Good evening Robby.” Dick says as he hears the bell on the door chime. 

“Evening Grayson.” The familiar voice returns.

Dick walks out of the kitchen to spot Robin sitting in his usual chiar. Dick smiles at him as he nears him. 

“How’ve you been?” 

“Acceptable.” 

Dick laughs slightly at Robin’s response. Dick finds the way Robin speaks humorous. He sits down in the seat across from Robin.

“So, how has your family been treating you?” Dick gives Robin a concerned look. Robin just shrugs.

“It is becoming more adequate.” 

“That’s great.” Dick beams. “This calls for an apple crisp.”

He makes his way over to the kitchen and grabs the apples. He then goes to a cupboard where he knows the peeler is in. He grabs the peeler and goes back over to the apples. He starts peeling the apples when a pun crosses his mind. 

“Hey Robby?”

“Yes Grayson?”

“You’re so appeeling.” Dick says as he holds up the apple he was peeling for the apple crisps.

“Grayson, I will end you right here, right now.” Robin’s empty threat makes its way back to Dick. Only for Dick to laugh in return.

 

\-------------

  
  


“Hey Robby, do you think you can taste test this cherry cake recipe I’ve been working on?”

“Alright.” 

Dick goes over to usual table Robin sits at. He hands the boy a plate with a pink slice of cake on it. The slice had whip cream on the top with a cherry on it. Dick watches in anticipation as Robin takes a bite. Dick watches as Robin’s face contorts a bit as he swallows the piece. Dick can’t help but feel somewhat disheartened when Robin stares at him.

“It is unsatisfactory, Grayson. Too sweet. Lessen the amount of whip cream.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” 

 

\--------------

 

Damian is smiling. Jason had to double check when he saw the grin on his- regrettably- youngest brother’s face. He could feel the shutter going down his spine. To Jason, it was weird seeing Damian happy. The boy was usually scowling. So, yeah, Jason did a double take out of shock. He walks over to Tim, who was also silently watching the boy. 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Jason whispers.

“Yeah. It’s unsettling.” Tim nods. “I feel like he just finished planning my demise.” 

“Fucking finally,” Jason mutters, earning a slap to the shoulder from Tim. 

“You’re the worst.” 

The two stand in silence for a second. Taking in the rare sight of a happy Damian.

“But seriously, why the hell is the Demon Spawn smiling?” Jason whispers once again to Tim.

“I don’t know, but it has to do with him sneaking out for the past month and a half,” Tim whispers back.

“Past month and a half?” Jason questions. 

“Yeah. At first I thought he was just sneaking out to see Colin or Jon, but apparently, he isn’t. I went to the orphanage and talked to Colin about it. He said Damian hasn’t shown up beside the set days. I also called up Conner and he said Damian hasn’t shown up since May. You would know this if you spent time at the manor instead of hanging with Roy all the time.”

“But that was three months ago. Any idea of where he’s going in that fucking brain of yours?” Jason rolls his eyes at the comment. Not particularly caring about ‘family bonding time.’

Tim just gives Jason a look, “Of course I do. And if my guess is correct, like it always is, then it should be fine.”

“And what is this guess, oh smartass?”

Tim rolls his eyes at Jason, “He always comes back with pastries. And if he doesn’t, he always smells like them. So, that indicates that he is going to a place that has baked goods. Places such as a restaurant or a bakery.” Tim pulls out his phone and opens it. He goes to a search engine and pulls up a map of Gotham. “On the nights he goes out and does not have patrol. He takes a while to get home.” Tim trails off as he starts to calculate. Jason looks over to Tim’s phone. He sees Tim putting a circle around Wayne Manor. “And from looking at this, it seems like it could be four options. Sugartown Bakery and Cafe, Blue Ribbon Bakery and Cafe, Buni Bakery, and Vinillamore.”

“What the hell would that brat want with any of those places?”

“Only one way to find out.”

 

\--------

 

Like usual, it is in the dead of night when Dick hears the familiar chime of the doorbell. A smile finds its usual place on Dick’s face. 

“Good evening Robby.” Dick chimes from the kitchen. Putting the final topping on the cake sitting next to a pie. “I think I got the cherry cake right this time. I also had some time and thought to make a lemon meringue pie.”

A moment of eerie silence takes place. The smile on Dick’s face drops a bit. He is confused as to why Robin didn’t return the formalities like usual. 

“Robby, you okay?” Dick starts to move over to the pass-through. 

However, he doesn’t make it as pain flares through his skull. He yelps in pain and falls to the ground. The corners of his vision start to darken and his hearing becomes muffled. 

“Hood, what the hell?” Dick hears an unfamiliar voice state before he falls into the darkness.

 

\-----------

 

“Hey, wake up.” 

Dick stirs awake when he feels someone lightly slapping his right cheek. 

“This is why I told you not to hit him.”

“It wasn’t fun your way. My way was better.”

“No, it wasn’t. You rendered the guy unconscious.” A voice states bluntly.

“He’s waking up now so stop getting your panties twisted all up in your ass.” 

Dick blinks and lifts his eyelids open. A searing pain in the back of his head but he ignores it. He sees a man in a red helmet wearing a brown bomber jacket and has a large red bat on his- what Dick is assuming- black bodysuit. The other man has  a long-sleeved red shirt or tunic, along with black boots, tights, gloves, and a black cape and cowl. It also includes a black-and-gold utility belt with other utility storage devices (similar in appearance) crossing over the chest in an "X" shape, with some insignia on it. Dick looks down to see himself tied to one of his chairs in the kitchen. Dick looks back to the two.

“Hello,” Dick smiles at them. “My name is Richard, but I’m sorry to say that the bakery is closed right now.” 

“The fuck?” The one with the red helmet questions. “Were not here for you fucking cakes-”

“We’re here to understand the reason on why Robin keeps sneaking out to come here.” The bird like man cuts the helmet one off. 

“Robby?” Dick tilts his head in question.

“Well, what other fucked up kid would come in some fucking costume to this bakery at the dead of night?”

Dick looks over to the one with the red helmet. 

“Can you please not swear in my store? And don’t call Robby that. He’s a good kid.” Dick asks.

“What the fuck-” Dick glares at the red helmet. “Ugh. Fine. Whatever. What is wrong with you? We’re here threatening you, yet you’re scolding me about swearing. And that brat is not a good kid.” 

“Oh, cause Robby told me all about you guys.” Dick shoots the red helmet man  a tiny glare. “Robby is the sweetest kid. You just don’t know him yet.”

Dick turns to observes the other man standing off to the side. The whites of the other man’s mask narrow. 

“What did he tell you?” The bird like man spoke up. The man with the red helmet pulls out a gun and points it at Dick.

“Well, he told me that he has two older brothers that don’t treat him so nice. Seriously guys, how can you not like Robby? Anyway, he said that they like to wear a lot of red. One likes to swear and is aggressive while the other one is a competitor and a smarty.” Dick smiles softly at the two. “He never used any names. Civilian or otherwise. I can guess that you two are his brothers cause one, you fit his description and two, you guys came to interrogate me about him in the middle of the night. You guys must care about him enough to come here.” 

Dick looks at the two now frozen men. 

“So can I go back to baking now? Robby will be-”

Dick was cut off but the chime from the door. 

“Good evening Robby.” Dick shouts out.

“ Evening Grayson.” Robin replies.

“Ah, Robby can you come back here. I’m a little tied up at the moment.” Dick chuckles softly at his pun and winks at the two men.

“Of course.” 

Dick turns his head to look at the kitchen entrance. He watches as Robin enters and the white of his mask going wide. Dick just smiles at the boy.

“See Robby, all tied up.” Dick motions his head to his restraints. 

In a flash, Robin is in between Dick and the two intruders. 

“What are you doing here?” Robin spits out, venom dripping from his voice.  

“Listen brat, we were just trying to-” In a fluid motion, Robin unsheathes his katana and slashes it at red helmet. “Hey! Watch where you fucking point that thing.” 

“Language.” Dick calls out.

Dick practically hears Red Helmet’s eyes roll. However, in utter horror, Dick watches as Red Helmet points his gun at Robin. Red Bird pulls out- what Dick assumes to be- a bo staff.

“Hey. Hey. Woah. Stop right there. All of you.” Dick yells out. 

Everyone in the bakery stops immediately. Everyone’s eyes turn to Dick.

“You guys are family. Family shouldn’t point their weapons at each other.” Dick scolds. “Robby, untie me.” 

Robin silently cuts Dick’s restraints. The restraints fall to the floor. Dick stands up and holds out his hands. 

“Weapons. Now.” 

Robin immediately gives Dick the hilt of his katana. Knowing better than to defy Dick when he is in his ‘mother mode.’

The other two, however, look at his hands with hesitation.

“Did I stutter? Weapons. In my hand. That’s final.” 

With a click of a tongue the gun and bo staff end up in his hands. Clutching the weapons, Dick goes over to the cabinets underneath his sink. He opens the doors to the cabinets and -somehow- forces the weapons in the cabinet (the bo staff was a little tricky to get in the space). All the while, the three heroes watch Dick with interest. Dick turns to the heroes and sticks out his right hand. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. So, lets try this again.” Dick smiles softly at the two. “Hello, my name’s Richard Grayson. But that’s way to formal, so just call me Dick.” 

To Dick’s surprise, Red Bird takes Dick’s outstretched hand. 

“The name’s Red Robin. It’s interesting to see Robin take to someone besides Batman.” 

“I will barbecue you alive, Red Robin.” Robin growls out.

Dick smiles at the interact between the two. 

“How about I call you Red? Since this little guy is Robin I can’t go around calling you both Robin. That would be really confusing.”

They shake hands.

“Well it was really nice to meet you.” Dick turns and sticks out his hand to Red Helmet.

Red Helmet looks at the hand hesitance. Dick, however, waits patiently for the other man. 

“Come on Hood. Just shake Dick’s hand.” Red says. 

“Alright. Fine.”

Red Helmet grasps Dick’s hand and basically crushes it. Dick just smiles and tries his best to give a firm handshake back. 

“Name’s Red Hood.”

“It’s great to meet you too Hood. So, now with the formalities are out of the way.” Dick points over to the cake and pie sitting on the counter where Dick left them. “Since you guys decided to break into my bakery. I’ll give you these two to taste test at home.”

Dick goes over to the two baked goods and puts them into containers. He walks back over to the group and hands the goods to Robin. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Red tries to convince Dick.

“Nonsense.” Dick waves Red off. 

Suddenly, all three heroes tense. Dick watches as the room goes silent. He waits until the three of them look at each other and nod. 

“Sorry Dick,” Red says. “But we got hero work to do.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick watches as Red Hood goes over to his sink.

“Don’t worry Grayson. I will protect these with my life.” Robin clutches the containers closer to his chest. 

“Robby, don’t do that. I need you to come back alive. Who else would be my honorary Grayson?”

Realization dawns onto Robin’s masked face.

“You are correct. I will end those villains before they even have a chance to touch me.”

“That’s- That’s better I guess.” Dick nervously laughs. He ruffles Robin’s head before patting him on the back. Dick turns to the other two.

“Stay safe.”

The two nod then all three of them leave the building just as silently as they came. 

 

\-----------

 

“Grayson, get up.” 

Dick groans at the voice. He can feel his eyes flutter open. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes. Trying his best to wake up. 

“Good, you are up.” 

Dick cringes as the light of his room turns on. 

“Ugh, what?”

“Grayson, you must get better at waking up.”

Dick looks around his room to see Robin standing at the side of his bed.

“Robby?”

“Of course. You have to get up. Hood and Robin are ruining your living room.” 

Robin grabs Dick’s left wrist and pulls him out of his bed. Dick stumbles, and almost falls, out of his room and down the hallway. Dick rubs his right eye again as they enter the living room. Dick looks at the room. Pillows everywhere, blankets laying on the ground, and Dick can spot his coffee table on its side. 

“What happened?” Dick looks down at Robin.

“Hood decided that it was finally time to kill Red Robin. However, Red Robin countered with throwing pillows at Hood. Hood tripped at on the coffee table. When he got up, he started to throw blankets at Red Robin to blind him. Smart move for Hood.”

“They realize that his isn’t their house, right?”

“Indeed.”

“And that I barely know them.”

“Indeed. They are simpletons.”

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose, but he lets the airy laugh of disbelief slip through his lips. Dick walks over to the coffee table to see Red Hood laying on the floor. He taps Red Hood with his foot, but the man in a red helmet doesn’t move. Dick shrugs and goes behind the one couch. He sees Red Robin laying on his stomach. Dick looks back to Robin. 

“Well they are K.O’d.” Dick pokes Red Robin’s back with his foot. “You want to put them in embarrassing positions and take pictures?”

Robin smiles wickedly, “You are now speaking my language, Grayson.”

Dick and Robin laugh in amusement as they move the two heroes in funny looking positions. Robin laughs maniacally while taking multiple pictures. Dick’s favorite one is of Red and Hood hugging so awkwardly that it would make even Batman laugh. They leave the two heroes lying awkwardly on the other couch. 

“Alright Robby, we should stop. It’s a shame that they are out cold. Since you guys showed up at my house I was hoping to bond over watching Wonder Woman-”

“I’m up!” Red Hood jerks up from his unconscious state. However, because of the awkward position, Red Hood falls off of the couch. 

“Goddammit.” He mumbles.

“Ugh, what happened?” Red Robin  grumbles out.

Dick laughs at the antics of the heroes in front of him. 

“You morons trashed Grayson’s abode.” 

“God, can you ever speak in present day english?” Red Hood comments as he gets up from the floor. 

Dick ignores the comment as he goes over to the DVD player to put in his copy of Wonder Woman. In the background, Robin and Red Hood get into an insulting match. Dick goes over to where Red Robin is sitting and sits next to the hero. He grabs the remote from the floor and starts the movie. Thankfully everyone quiets down to watch it. 

 

\----------

 

“That movie was amazing.” Red Hood gushes to the others. Still enthralled with the scenes from the movie.

“It’s a shame that the public doesn’t know about most of her story. However, the improvised parts were quite good nonetheless.” Red Robin analyzes as the group sits on Dick’s couches. 

“Well I enjoyed it.” Dick comments as he goes to take the movie out of the DVD player. “What about you Robby?”

“It was acceptable,” Comes the muttered reply from the small hero.

“Well I’m glad you all liked it.” Dick smiles to the group. His eyes glance over to the clock on the wall. He cringes at the time. “It’s late guys and I’m sure you need to report back to Batman or something. You guys better hurry.” 

The heroes look at the clock to see that Dick is right. They jump from their seats and hurry to the door of the apartment. 

“We shall see you tomorrow Grayson.” Robin shouts to Dick before leaving.

“Thanks for having us Dick.” Red Robin waves goodbye.

“You got good tastes in movies I guess.” Red Hood slams the door behind him. 

Dick goes back to bed, a smile ever present on his face. 

 

\----------

 

As the three heroes hurry back to the manor, Red Robin looks back at Robin.

“So now can I research Dick?”

“Now that you got to know him, yes.” Robin replies.

“I just can’t believe you got Alfred to force him to got to sleep before he got to a computer.” Red Hood says a little impressed at the tiny vigilanties’ actions.

“I did not want you both to preemptively judge Grayson.”

“But what if he is a killer or has a criminal record? We would’ve known if you just let me researched him.”

“Tim, do you actually think that lump of rainbows and baked goods could really be a killer? I mean when we faked being knocked out, all he did was take fucking pictures of us.”

“I don’t know. That’s why research is important.”

“You can’t fucking research everyone you meet Replacement.”

“That’s probably the most intelligent thing you have ever said Todd.”

“Fuck off Demon Spawn.”  

This argument between the heroes lasts until they get to the Batcave. Tim rushes to the Batcomputer. In a few short minutes, a profile on Dick Grayson pops up on the screen. 

“Woah, Bruce has a profile on Dick.”

“And that shocks you?” Jason sasses Tim.

“Father is well prepared.” Damian comments. 

Tim rolls his eyes and starts to read off parts of what the screen says.

“Dick Grayson, former acrobat from the flying Graysons.” Tim pauses as the memory of that fateful night. “Oh my god. I was there that night.” Tim mutters.

“Tim, what?”

“I was there the night his parents died.” Tim looks back to the other two. 

“Holy shit.” Was all Jason could say on the matter.

Swallowing down his emotions Tim keeps reading.

“After his parents death, Dick was adopted by a world famous chef by the name of Elizabeth Cumberbatch.” A picture of Dick and Elizabeth smiling together is seen.

“That is the lady that’s picture is hanging in on the bakery’s wall.” Damian points out. 

“Ah I know that hag.”

“Todd!” Damian smacks Jason. “Be more respectful.”

“What? She said I could call her that. She was fun like that. Now I get why Dick’s name sounded so familiar. I meet him and the hag at one of Bruce’s fucking parties. I wonder what she’s up to now.” Jason reminisces. 

“Ah, Jason. Says here that she died five years ago.” Tim’s voice fades out.

“Seriously?” Jason says in disbelief. 

“Yeah. It says that Dick has been baking ever since.”

“There is your answer Drake. Grayson is trustworthy. Satisfied?” With that Damian leaves. 

Silence fills the cave. Guilt starts to swim in Tim. He quickly turns the computer off and scurries off to his room. He flops on his bed, confused on what to do next. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to write Tim and Jason to the best of my current abilities and hope they're not too OOC.


	4. ~Red Robin! YUM!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said that Dick wasn't mischievous is wrong. Oh so very wrong.

 

The microwave chimes and Dick grins. He shuffles over to the microwave, grabs a large bowl from his cupboards, and opens the machine. He grabs the correct ends of the popcorn bag and rips it open. Quickly, he empties the bag into the large bowl. With excitement clearly written on his face, Dick goes over to his coffee table and sets the bowl on it. He glances over to the clock and checks the time. As soon as he does this, there is a knock on his door. Perfect timing. Dick rushes over to the door. He grabs the handle and, in his excited state, basically rips the door open.  

“Welcome.” Dick cheers.

Robin gives his usual formalities and walks straight over to the couch. While Red Hood drops his guns in the bin by the door that Dick placed there to make sure no bullet holes end up in his walls. However, there is one person missing.

“Hey, guys, where’s Red?”

Red Hood plops down on the couch and lays his arms on the top of the furniture. 

“He’s drowning himself in work again.” Robin pipes in.

Red Hood snorts, “More like drowning himself in coffee so he doesn’t have to face anything.” 

Dick blinks at the two responses, “Well tell Red that I wish him luck with his work.” 

Dick then goes and sits on the couch next to Robin. Robin leans on Dick’s left side. Dick smiles down at the boy. Red Hood scuffs at the scene and grabs the remote off the coffee table. He starts the movie. 

 

\---------

 

“Hey guys! I made some lemon cookies.” Dick calls out as he hears the doorbell chime. 

“Really? Lemon?” Red Hood questions as he and Robin walk into the kitchen.

“Well, yeah. I was hoping Red was with you guys this time. But it seems like he’s still on that mission.” 

Dick can hear the soft snort from Red Hood and the almost quite grunt from Robin. The reactions confuse Dick for a second, but he decides to not want to dwell on them while the heroes are here. 

“So, how was the work of a superhero today?”

 

\--------

 

“Welcome back.” Dick says as he puts the cherry pie in the oven. He looks at the door to, yet again, find two out of his three hero friends. “Where’s Red?”

“He’s working on a case.” Red Hood says quickly. A little too quickly for Dick’s liking. 

“Well, wish him the best of luck for me.” 

“Okay.”

The rest of the night is spent talking about miscellaneous things. However, Dick can’t help but to think something is up with Red Robin. 

 

\-------

 

Jason and Damian walk into the batcave. They just got back home from Buni Bakery! and as predicted Tim is still at the batcomputer. Empty styrofoam coffee cups litter the floor. Jason sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. 

“Tim,” Jason says as he tries to catch Tim’s attention. However, it fails.

“Tim,” Jason tries louder. However, it does not break Tim from his concentration. 

“Hold on Todd. I’ve got this.” 

Jason watches as Damian calmly walks over to Tim, with a taser. How Damian had gotten it Jason will never know.

“Oh, this will be good.” Jason mutters to himself. 

He watches with a smirk as Damian jabs the device into Tim’s side. Tim shrieks and falls out of his chair. Damian uses his foot to flip tim over onto his back. Jason walks over to the two. 

“This is actually pathetic.” Jason says to Damian as they look down at Tim, on the floor, surrounded by coffee cups. 

“For once, I agree.” The young boy responds. 

“What the hell?” Tim asks, while making no effort to move.

“Well you weren’t listening to us.” Jason shrugs.

“So tasing me was the best option? What about, oh I don’t know, tapping me on the shoulder or something.”  

“This was the better option.” Damian replies as he activates the taser again in a mocking sense. 

“I hope you both go to hell.” 

“Been there done that.” Jason waves his hand in dismissal. “More importantly, when are you going to see Dick for brains? He’s missing you so much it’s revolting.” 

Damian tsks at the comment. 

“And you’re just jealous he’s getting all of Dick’s attention.”

Damian whips his head away from the two. Crossing his arms as if it will protect him from the teasing comments. 

“You know I’m busy with a case now. I don’t have time to see Dick.” Tim grabs one of the empty coffee cups and looks inside to see if there is any coffee left. 

“Oh, bullshit. You finished at least eighteen cases since we researched Dick. And that was two weeks ago.”

“Actually it was twenty five cases.”

“My fucking point. You keep piling work on top of yourself so you have an excuse to not see Dick. Get fucking over it and fast. Before Dick starts asking questions.” 

Jason turns and leaves the Batcave. Damian follows while flipping off Tim. Tim watches the two leave. He groans and places his head back on the ground.

“What should I do?” Tim whispers to himself.

Tim stays there for a minute as he starts to contemplate. 

“Well, you could start by cleaning up your mess. The Cave looks filthy.” 

Tim screeches at Alfred.

 

\-------

 

“Is Red avoiding me?” Dick says to Red Hood and Robin after three weeks of not having Red show up at his house. 

“Looks like you finally realized it.” Red Hood says from the brown couch. 

Dick feels a bit irked at Red Hood’s statement. 

“But why is he avoiding me?”

Robin closes the refrigerator while holding an apple juice box. 

“He researched you, Grayson?” 

Dick turns to Robin, who is sitting right next to Dick on the smaller brown loveseat, “Researched?”

“As in he looked up and found out all about your history.” Red Hood tells Dick.

“History?”

“How you were in the Flying Grayson’s. How you were adopted. And how you created the bakery. We found out everything.” Red Hood informs Dick.

Dick falls silent. He looks at the two heroes in his house. He feels the trust that is building between Gotham’s heroes start to break. 

“I-I can’t believe this.”

Dick feels Robin shift beside him.

“I’m-I’m sorry Grayson. Dr- Robin just wanted to make sure we knew what we were getting into when we became friends with you.” Robin tries to reason with Dick. Not wanting to destroy his relationship with Grayson just because Drake screwed up. 

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t talk to me about this. If you wanted to know you could have just asked. I wasn’t going to hide anything from you.”

“Well, we know that now.” Red Hood comments. 

Dick sighs out his frustrations, “Can-Can you guys just head home for the night.”

Dick sees Robin sullen at his statement. 

“Don’t worry Robby,” Dick hurries to make sure there is no room for any misunderstanding. “I want you guys over again. Tomorrow, even. I-I just want to think about things for tonight.” 

“So, you are not mad Grayson?”

“Well,” Dick rubs the back of his neck. His nervous habit. “I’m pretty mad. But I want to think things through. I don’t hate you guys and my door is always open. I just- I just need a little alone time. Okay?”

“I understand Grayson.” Robin nods. 

Dick watches as Robin moves to leave the couch but stops. Robin quickly turns about towards Dick and hugs the larger man. The hug was quick and Dick did not have the time to even enjoy it, but the sentiment was there. 

“We will bring Robin here tomorrow so he can atone for his sins.” 

Dick sighs at Robin’s comments. 

“Just don’t do anything too drastic.” Dick warns softly, not really in the mood to scold. 

Robin nods and leaves. Leaving Dick and Red Hood. Red Hood gets up from the couch and stretches. 

“We all are sorry you know.”

Dick’s lip titch up to a small smile. 

“I know.” 

Red Hood moves and without any other words, he leaves. 

Dick leans back into his loveseat. He stares up at the ceiling and sighs. He runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration. He wonders what to do now. Red completely violated his privacy and the trust he has between the three splinter. They know about the horrifying parts of his childhood, but they most likely know about the good parts. Did Red research him because of his Romianian background? Dick shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought. The thought did not settle right with Dick. If Red researched him because of his background then Red would have done it sooner. Maybe Robin was right. That they only researched him to see what they were getting into. Dick knows that Robin would not lie to him. The boy is an honorary Grayson afterall. Since that is the case, Dick is not that mad. Red was just watching out for his brothers. 

A loud  blaring ring interrupts Dick’s thinking. He gets up from his loveseat and goes over to the counter where his phone is charging. Dick checks the caller ID then answers the phone.

“Hello?”

_ “Dick!” _ Amelia screams through the phone. Dick has to push the phone away from his ear. 

“Yeah?” Dick says as he brings the phone back to his ear. “Also, why are you calling so late?”

_ “Dude, Becky just got engaged!” _ Amelia rushes out.  _ “She just texted me that her and Dwight were out for their casual midnight date, which I still think is too dangerous for them to do in Gotham but whatever.” _ Dick hears Amelia huffs.  _ “Anyway, when they were walking they made their way to Red Robin and then Dwight just pulls out the box and drops to his knee. Becky immediately said yes. As soon as she got home she called me. She would not stop talking about how cute it was that Dwight proposed outside of her job since that’s where they first met.” _

“I’m so happy for her.” Dick smiles. Becky is the only person in Amelia’s family that still likes her. The two women are so close that anyone would think that they are sisters instead of cousins. Dick remembers when he first met Becky. She is very different from Amelia. She is more proper and lady like. However, Dick does not know her that well due to neither of them having the time to meet. From what Dick remembers Becky has long curly brown hair and is the same height as Amelia. She is extremely nice which makes being the owner of the six Red Robin restaurants in Gotham easier for her. Suddenly, an idea pops into Dick’s mind. 

“Hey, Emmy, do you think you can ask Becky a favor for me?” 

_ “Sure Dick, but why?” _

“I have a friend that did something that kind of broke some of the trust I have in him.”

_ “Do I need to break someone’s elbow?” _

Dick just laughs, “No, but you can help me embarrass him. All I need is to have the closest Red Robin open tomorrow around this time. I’ll make sure that he wears a Red Robin hero costume. So, when we walk in it is going to be empty besides us and the workers. And any time I, or anyone, says “Red Robin” the workers say, “Yum.””

_ “Oh my fucking God that is amazing. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Becky keeps the closest Red Robin open.” _ He hears Amelia laughing maniacally on the other side of the phone.  _ “Only if I wasn’t going to visit Marty’s family in New York I would so be there.”  _

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure the security cameras record it. Just have fun in New York.” 

_ “Oh, I will and you have fun with this epic prank. I’ll call Becky and talk to her. I’ll text you her number and vice versa. She is so going to love this. Bye Dick.” _

“Bye Emmy. Take care.”

Not even a second later he gets a text from Amelia. It is Becky’s number. Dick smiles at his phone. He puts it down and goes over to make himself a sandwich. He quickly makes it and starts to eat it. Suddenly another bing comes from his phone. Dick goes over and looks at it. 

_ Hey Dick, it’s Becky. I love your plan. It’s so great!!! Can’t wait to see it in action. This is the best night ever.  _ Becky texts. 

_ Glad you’re on board. _ Dick texts back and finishes his sandwich. He sets his timer for tomorrow morning then goes to bed. However, Dick does not get much sleep. He is too excited for tomorrow night.

 

\----------------

 

“Dick, we’re here.” Dick hears Hood call from his apartment’s doorway.

Dick walks out of his room. He just changing into a long blue sweater and black jeans. He goes over to the doorway. He laughs to himself as he sees Robin holding Red by his ear. 

“Hi guys,” Dick looks directly at Red. “Hello Red.” 

Red Robin shrinks back at the direct attention. 

“Hi Dick,” Red’s voice is small and uneasy.

“I’ve heard from Red Hood and Robin about what you did. However, I don’t want to talk about it here.” 

“What do you mean Grayson?” Robin questions. 

“You and Hood can follow if you want but don’t enter the building okay. I’m just going to bring Red to a place where it’s best to talk.” Dick grabs his keys from the table next to the door. “Don’t worry everyone, it’s a safe place.”

Dick turns and grabs Red Robin’s wrist. He leads the heroes down the stairs and outside. He opens the passenger car door for Red and pressures the hero to go in. He does. Dick moves to the driver side door and gets in. He checks his mirror to see Robin and Red Hood in the back seat. Dick reverses the car. He stops at the end of the driveway. He looks both ways before reversing into the street. Dick puts the car in drive and zooms off to their destination. The car ride is silent. No one moves to talk or even tries to during the twenty minute drive.

When Dick pulls into the Red Robin parking lot Red Hood explodes in laughter. Dick looks in the rear view mirror to see both Robin and Red Hood laughing. Dick then looks over to Red Robin. He has both hands on his face, the poor hero groans in despair. 

“Come on Red. Out of the car.,” Dick says as he gets out of the car. He looks back at the other two heroes. “Wait here okay?” THe two heroes in the back nod. 

Dick closes his car door and walks over to Red, who is already out of the car. Dick grabs Red’s wrist and pulls the reluctant hero to the restaurant. 

Dick has to drag Red into the Red Robin. Once inside, Dick smiles at the waitress. 

“How many?” The usual question comes from the waitress. 

“Two please.” Dick replies.

“Okay, just follow me.”

The two follow the woman to their seats. They sit down at the table and watch as the woman walks away. Not even a second later Becky walks up to the table. 

“Welcome to Red Robin-” Becky smiles as she is cut off by the rest of the staff. 

“Yum!”

“Oh my God.” Red Robin whines under his breath and buries his face in his arms. 

“Here are your menus,” Becky hands them their menus. “Can I interest you in any drinks this evening?”

“I’ll have some water.” Dick replies. He looks across the table and smirks. “What about you Red Robin?”

“Yum!” The staff sing out once again. 

“Death if possible.” Red Robin mutters. 

“I’m sorry sir, but death isn’t on our menu.” Becky says and Dick snorts. Trying not to laugh at the comment. 

“Coffee, please.”

Becky writes down the two drinks. 

“I will be back in just a bit.” 

Becky leaves the two. Red Robin leans forward and whispers, “Is it okay for me to even be here?”

Dick whispers back, “Yeah, they just think you’re a friend that I had put a Red Robin costume.” 

Red Robin leans back in his chair. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” The bird themed hero crosses his arms. 

“Just think of this as punishment for researching me.” 

Dick watches as Red Robin stiffens at the comment. Red Robin uncrosses his arms and leans on the table. 

“I am so sorry about that Dick. I just- I just wanted to make sure we were safe by becoming your friends. We’ve- We’ve been betrayed by people we thought were friends and I-” 

“Red it’s okay,” Dick cuts off Red Robin’s rambling. “I understand. At first I was mad that you invaded my privacy. But I understand that you were just looking out for your family. Next time, just ask me, okay?”

“Okay Dick.” Red Robin smiles.

“However,” Red Robin’s smile drops. “Just because I understand doesn’t mean I forgive you. You really broke the trust between us. But I will give you a chance to make this right.”

“Thanks Dick. I- I really don’t deserve this. You’re too kind.” 

“Everyone deserves love and kindness, Red.”

The two sit in silence for a minute until Becky comes back with their drinks and asks for their orders. Dick orders The Master Cheese while Red Robin orders the Keep It Simple burger. The two chat while they eat. Dick keeps saying “Red Robin” at any opportunity he can. The staff sing along much to Red Robin’s dismay. All in all the night was good and fun. And for Dick, he is just happy to have Red Robin back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out. I had prior commitments. But here it is. Hope you enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
